


Belief

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-25
Updated: 2007-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU</p>
    </blockquote>





	Belief

**Author's Note:**

> AU

Title: Belief  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #133: Gluttony  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: AU  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Belief

~

“Insatiable,” Severus moaned, although he made no move to prevent Remus from kissing him again.

“Are you complaining?” Remus asked, his fingers exploring Severus.

“Not... exactly,” Severus gasped. “Clearly I am... a glutton for... punishment.”

“Does this feel like punishment?” Remus said, his fingers slowing. “You always seem to enjoy this.”

“I do. It’s... When you leave, I shall regret having become accustomed to such... luxury.”

“Luxury?”

“Being touched, kissed.”

“I’m not leaving.”

“You cannot know that.”

“Yes, I can.”

Severus moaned as Remus breached him. “Everyone leaves.”

“No. Not... me.”

And for the first time, Severus let himself believe.

~


End file.
